


Light Bringer

by Vendetta1897



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel helps, Angst, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Dan and Ella know, Ella is a nerd, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Maze is a big softie, Maze is not a tracking device, Post Season 3, Protective Lucifer, Reveal, Some Fluff, Some humour, Sort Of, Whump, devilish powers, fight, missing devil, movie quotes, they're all worried, worried Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/pseuds/Vendetta1897
Summary: Lucifer has just killed Cain to save his precious detective and accidentally revealed himself to her... Chloe is trying to deal with her own reaction when Dan and Ella come bursting in on the scene. Before anyone can do much of anything though, Lucifer disappears, but not in the way you're thinking.Read on to find out what happens to our favourite devil and his crime-solving team.Carrying on from where season 3 left off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic has fought me every step of the way but I was determined to get it out, and I did kind of promise a multi-chapter fic as well didn't I? So here we go, hold onto your hats ladies and gents!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading, updates shouldn't be too long! This isn't beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> P.S. Kudos and comments make my day, feel free to drop in some constructive criticism too.

Shock.

That was what filled her, flooding and overwhelming her system as she watched Lucifer rise from his crouch next to Marcus’ body and twist to face her looking like a walking third-degree burn.

She could say she felt terror, dread, or even fear. A normal reaction to being confronted with… this. But that would be a lie. Chloe had always valued the truth above all else, it was what her job was all about, and the last few years working alongside Lucifer and his abhorrence towards lying had only strengthened this resolve.

So not lying it was. She still wasn’t afraid of him, never had been and never will. Deep down she knew he was a good man, no matter how many times he might refute it he always proved himself wrong in the end. Actions speak louder than words after all, and his actions always screamed justice and righteousness. In his own bumbling way they also spoke of kindness and compassion. He never seemed to know quite what to do when faced with the lighter spectrum of human emotions, and well, now she knew why.

Love and kindness wouldn’t exactly be the prevailing emotions in Hell now, would they?

No wonder when she first met him all he cared about was lust, immersing himself in drugs and alcohol, and flitting from one stranger to the next seeking a good time.

Anger had always bubbled away just beneath the surface of his devil may care attitude like a volcano preparing for an eruption. Chloe had placed herself in the path of that volcano many a time over the years, unwittingly cooling the roiling magma and preventing the ensuing extinction level event.

Comparing him from when they first met to now was like trying to compare snow pants and elephants, different in every way. Lucifer had evolved so much. He was still tentative when it came to revealing his feelings, still unsure whether or not he said the right thing, but he had friends now, he had her to guide him in the right direction whenever he got stuck in the quagmire that was human emotions.

He’d been trying so hard.

So why hadn’t she? She’d shut him down every time he tried to explain. Dismissed him with a roll of her eyes and a shrug of her shoulders.

In her defence, she had never believed in any of this to begin with. She wasn’t like Ella, she hadn’t believed in an almighty omniscient being sitting pretty on a fluffy white cloud somewhere up above happily surveying them all. Hadn’t believed in the devil either, even when he stood before her, when he told her the truth time and time again.

It was all true, he hadn’t been lost in a delusion. He hadn’t lied. Because of course he wouldn’t, when had he ever?

She wanted to tell him all this, needed to reassure him that it would all be okay just like he did for her. But her body wouldn’t respond.

Her mind might not be scrambled but her body had other ideas apparently.

Completely out of the frantic, fear inspired energy she had acquired after hearing the gunshots emanate from the loft, she stumbled backwards a little half step and ended up sprawled across the bottom of the stairs she had run down moments ago. She was drained, the events of the last few days finally catching up to her, she could feel her body slowly shutting down even as her mind growled and thrashed, a wild animal trying everything to resist.

Her partner needed her damn it! She couldn’t just sign off now!

Sure, Lucifer’s current appearance had just sent her worldview hurtling ass over teacups into the next millennium, but she could deal with that later. Right now, he needed to know she was alright, that she was still sane. The big questions could wait until later.

As she sat there, unmoving, she stared as Lucifer took slow, hesitant steps towards her.

Chloe wanted so desperately to say something, anything, but her field of vision was narrowing to pinpoints, murky grey creeping in at the edges, blocking out the rest of the world. The only clear thing was the horror that was Lucifer’s face, steadily growing closer with every soft footfall.

His soft, unsure “Detective?” was all but drowned out by the roaring in her ears as her blood pounded round her brain. In the back of her mind she was vaguely aware of raised voices growing steadily closer but they were dim, warped and distorted as if she was listening to them underwater. She didn’t pay them any mind though, far too focused on the steadily approaching devil.

Seconds later Dan and Ella burst into the loft, Dan with his service weapon drawn at the ready and Ella trailing close behind, awkwardly clutching at Dan’s spare sidearm.

They glanced quickly around the room noting the unconscious bodies spread around between the carpet of feathers, before alighting upon Cain’s rapidly cooling corpse. Tension drained from their limbs as relief settled into their weary bones.

When they caught sight of Lucifer that all changed, flipped on a dime, and they became as still and pale as the marble statues surrounding them.

The shaky barrel of Dan’s gun was promptly pointed in the Devils’ direction, aiming centre mass. Though with the tremors running through his hands, either from terror or excess adrenalin, it’s unlikely the shot would even come close never mind actually hit.

Chloe tried to call out, to talk him down. Tried to explain that it was just Lucifer, the frustrating, fun-loving goofball they all knew, trusted and cared for. No matter how much she railed, she was still trapped inside an unresponsive body, all that managed to slip from frozen lips was an inaudible breath.

Lucifer started to raise his hands in an attempt to quell Dan’s fear and Chloe could see his brow pucker, could imagine his currently non-existent eyebrows rising high in confusion. Halfway through the action his eyes dropped and he took in the scorched red skin stretched over his hands. His eyes flew wide as he raised trembling fingers to ghost over his face, his breaths becoming more ragged and rapid as panic constricted his chest.

“No, nonono, why is it back now? Wh-?”, Lucifer's face went slack and his shoulders slumped in resignation.

Sombre red eyes flicked from Dan and Ella back over to Chloe. When their eyes locked she hoped he could see the emotions that were swirling in the depths, that he would understand everything she wanted to say but couldn’t.

His mouth opened and shut, struggling to speak but apparently lost for words. That was a first, and in any other situation, Chloe would have settled on a grin and a taunt to suit the occasion, to bring back their light-hearted banter. As it was, she could still barely move, a slight shiver running down her spine.

Lucifer’s eyes were still fixed on her own, still filled with fear when a disturbance to her right drew his attention away.

A gust of wind had lifted the fallen feathers sending them fluttering into the air. Lucifer turned quickly on his heel and just as he faced whatever it was, he was propelled backwards.

All Chloe saw was a blur of golden feathers before both Lucifer and the thing were gone. The devils’ broken and bloodied feathers falling silently around her like macabre snowflakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, just managed to upload in a week there. Boy did things get busy. Anyways I present to you chapter 2 of this little fic. Hope you guys enjoy, feel free to drop a comment too, they keep me going and thank you to everyone who gave kudos and comment on the previous chapter, you guys are awesome! :D Have a great day/night people!

It's been a week since Pierce, no Cain, died. One whole week since Lucifer killed humanities first murderer to protect her.

One week since he disappeared.

The knowledge that every word Lucifer had said was the truth had more or less sunk in. Chloe had already come to terms with her new worldview, resolute in the fact that she knew Lucifer for the man he is, not the monster humanity portrays him as.

A few miniature meltdowns during the week aside, she'd come to grips with her strange new reality rather well. Of course, having Maze and Linda to bounce her endless list questions off was helpful, even if the recalcitrant demon was reluctant to answer in most cases.

Dan and Ella were getting along pretty well too.

Ella had always maintained the belief that the devil got a bad rap and had found Lucifer’s portrayal of the devil to be more true to life anyway, so the forensic tech was just rolling with it.

Dan had found it the hardest so far, Chloe reflected, he came from a particularly religious family so he had been having trouble reconciling that he had interacted with the actual devil, that Lucifer had been living among them for almost 8 years. But they had become friends, in a rather roundabout way, and as long as he focused on their friendship he was able to push past his hang-ups. 

Truth be told, Dan was throwing himself into the search for Lucifer to take his mind off Charlotte’s death. They all could see it.

Her passing had crushed the other detective, their relationship had been new, but it had been strong, their connection undeniable. Now that she had been so ruthlessly ripped away Dan was lost at sea, the swirling whirlpool of emotions threatening to wreck his fragile vessel. Searching for their missing friend had given him a purpose, for the time being at least.

They had all spoken to Linda. She had been their first port of call after frantically cleaning the crime scene of bloodied angel feathers and calling it in to the station. Backup had arrived swiftly, it had taken hours to sort out the scene, but with the overwhelming evidence Charlotte had collected of Pierce’s dealings and his many less than desirable connections, it was a pretty open and shut case. For once Chloe couldn't bring herself to argue.

After making their excuses, they had hightailed it to the therapists' office where they discovered a restless and beaten Maze pacing a hole into Linda’s carpet. Ranting and raving over the fact that she couldn't sense Lucifer's presence on the Earthly plane any more.

Chloe had stepped in and recounted their tale for them from arriving at the loft and falling prey to Cain’s trap, to the moment she realised Lucifer really was the devil when faced with his burnt and blistered visage. Although astounded that they all hadn’t lost their marbles when confronted with the undeniable truth, Maze was fuming by the end. Far past pacing a hole into the carpet and well on the road to wearing her way through the concrete floor, all the while cursing angels and the divine left, right and centre, even slipping into a language none of them understood in her rage.

It had taken quite a while to calm the agitated demon, Linda’s soothing words and reasonable approach was a lifesaver… literally. God only knows who Maze would have murdered in her attempt to locate Lucifer.

Huh, God, yeah that was a thing now. As it turns out, he was just as much of a jackass as Lucifer had made him out to be.

What kind of parent kicked their kid out for asking questions? Funnily enough, that was probably the only part, out of everything, that she would never be able to wrap her head around.

Chloe’s lips quirked sadly as she vividly remembered Ella’s explanation of what transpired after she and Dan had turned up while Chloe was trying to assimilate to her new reality.

 

_“It was like he was just Thanos-ed outta there, bam gone! Makes me wonder what that freaky space grape wants with Lucifer.” Ella rattled off in one breath._

_Chloe’s face scrunched up in partial recognition of the name, “Thanos?”_

_Ella nodded frantically, ponytail whipping around behind her head. “Yeah, the new baddie in the latest Avengers movie? He just sorta shows up and disappears when he wants to because of these magical gem stones. It was just kinda like our mystery devil-napper, y'know? Swooping in out of nowhere and then vanishing without a trace.”_

 

Since then, they had all been coming to terms with the revelation and searching for any possible hint of the devil.

A new lieutenant had picked up where the previous had left off, minus the criminal empire, they hoped at least. Though, with what happened to Pierce and their close involvement, they all had a light caseload for the time being.

It was a blessing in disguise.

Chloe sighed and rubbed at sore eyes. Sleep hadn’t been coming easy lately, worry for her missing friend and, dare she say, almost lover eating away at her conscience.

Sighing, she tore her eyes away from the computer screen, pushed her chair back with her knees as she stood and strode over to the break room. Station coffee was still coffee, and no matter how bad it tasted she needed the caffeine. 

She was sorely missing Lucifer’s coffee intuition, he always managed to sneak away to the café down the street just when she needed it, plonking down the tall almond milk cappuccino with extra sugar-free caramel drizzle next to her keyboard without a word. He had her order right from the get-go too, always remembering the little things that made a difference, it's what endeared her to him even more as time wore on.

Of course his own was always spiked, he was the best functioning alcoholic she’d ever met. She chuckled silently to herself, he was probably the only functioning alcoholic, bar Maze that is.

She decided to take a detour on her way back to her desk and check in with Ella. Popping her head around the door she spotted the CSI hunched over her desk chatting with Dan, their faces pinched and pale.

It had been a long week for all of them.

Lightly rapping her knuckles on the door to announce her presence, Chloe entered the lab.

“Anything?” Ella swung towards her, perking up as her dark eyes grew hopeful.

Chloe shook her head wearily, “Nothing but a headache.”

Dan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed softly, “He'll turn up, he never could stay away from you for long.”

Chloe's eyes darken revealing the tumultuous emotions raging within, coiling tighter and tighter in her belly like a writhing mass of snakes, “What if he doesn't have a choice?”

A smoky voice called out from behind making everyone jump, “Lucifer's never been any good at doing what he's told, he'll be back, eventually.” Maze said from her spot leaning against the doorframe, all long, lean muscle wrapped in maroon leather. “He's like a bad penny, he'll turn back up when you least expect it and then you’ll be wishing for the peace and quiet again.”

“You still can't sense him then?” Chloe questioned, breathing deeply in an attempt to try and calm her racing heartbeat. Maze always did like to make an entrance, unfortunately, it was usually to the detriment of everyone else’s health.

The detective couldn’t help the feeling of despair that was slowly sinking into the very marrow of her bones, the longer he was gone, the worse the outcome. It was the same with normal missing persons cases and Maze was Lucifer’s right-hand demon; she was supposed to know where he was at all times with her freaky supernatural instinct. If she still couldn’t feel Lucifer at all, then something had to be terribly wrong.

Maze pushed away from the doorframe, sauntering up to the table, “No, nothing.”

Chloe can feel the overwhelming hopelessness inside building up to a crescendo, a monster wave about to break, threatening to smash into the shoreline and wash everything away. Until Ella drags her out of her thoughts, snapping everyone back to reality.

“So, what brings our fave demon here?”

Maze quirked a small smile, dark eyes gleaming with barely restrained violence, “Dropped off a bounty.”

“Still doin' that, huh?” The petite woman beamed, “No one can escape our ninja demon!”

The slight smile on the demons face widened to a smirk, “Damn right they ca-” She cut off, a small frown growing between her perfect brows. They were almost as sharp and deadly as the woman herself.

“Maze? What is it?” Chloe asked as Dan and Ella gazed on in confusion.

The demon continued to stare into the middle distance, eyes glazed over as if she were seeing something other than the shelves stacked with various glass beakers and petri dishes. A moment later she came back to herself with a shocked whisper.

“He's back.”

Chloe's eyes grew wide, tiredness and headache pushed down deep and forgotten as hope began to bubble and froth in her chest.

“He's back? Is he okay? Where is he?” The torrent of questions flew out before she had a chance to even order her racing thoughts.

Maze turned to her, “I don't know...” She paused a moment as though gathering her bearings, “He's somewhere to the east.”

Dan's face scrunched up, concentrating, as if he was struggling to visualise a map, “Really narrowing it down there, that’s the entire Mojave desert Maze.”

Hard eyes bore into Dan making him squirm as the demon snapped, “I’m not a freakin' GPS, I just know the direction, not the damned coordinates.”

Ella slipped in between the two in an attempt to diffuse the fast brewing situation, “A direction is as good a place as any to start, right?” When she didn't get a response she continued, “Can you tell if he's hurt?”

Rolling her eyes in exasperation Maze turned her gaze down to the shorter woman, “I’m a demon, not Baymax.” She deadpanned.

Ella blinked up at the bounty hunter in astonishment.

“It’s one of the kids favourite movies okay?” She mumbled by way of explanation.

“All right, Big Hero Six for the win!” Ella held a hand up, prompting a high five, sunny disposition back and cranked up to the max.

The demon stared at the hovering hand.

“Oookay.” The lab tech dropped her arm and scuttled over to a corner bench before turning to hold up a large green backpack, “I’ve got an emergency first aid kit.”

Dan rooted about in his jeans pocket before triumphantly producing car keys.

Chloe nodded to herself, “We can pick up water and anything else we might need on the way, let's go.”

She all but ran out of the room, leading the way to the car park and hopefully to her devil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look who's on top of their work! I think the good weather has given me a boost :') So here is chapter 3 earlier than anticipated but I managed to finish it so why not post? Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to drop a comment! Have a great weekend! :D

They had been driving for four and a half hours and still, all Maze would say in response to Ella’s “Are we there yet?” was “East”.

The landscape had changed drastically from the semi oasis of Los Angeles to the endless brown smudge that stretched for miles in every direction, occasionally broken by the odd shrub or Joshua tree.

Chloe had lost herself in her thoughts almost from the moment they set off. A quick pit-stop at a gas station at the edge of the city limits to refuel and pick up extra supplies and they had been on their way once more. But Chloe had tuned out the monotonous rumble of the engine, her mind sifting through the infinite possible scenarios in which they could find Lucifer that it had come up with in the week since he’d been gone.

She had pictured everything from him crash landing on his balcony above Lux, bruised and bleeding, barely able to move. To him waltzing through her front door happy as you please, hair coifed and suit pressed and with his usual disregard for privacy and locks. The desert hadn’t even factored into any of her ruminations. Why would it? It was just a huge, boiling sand trap. Miles and miles of nothing.

Sure Lucifer liked the beach, he was particularly fond of that one spot where he said he and Maze had emerged from Hell, where they had shared that tentative first kiss before she was poisoned and he ran off to Vegas. But there the ocean breeze cooled the fire of the sun and the clean, sharp tang of the saltwater blocked out the smells of the city. It was refreshing, the gentle beat of the waves on the shore soothing to the troubled mind. In other words, it was the total and complete opposite of the Mojave, like comparing a tropical island getaway to the red wasteland of Mars.

Although, there was that time after Linda was injured and Charlotte had lost her memories… that brief space of time where Lucifer had gone missing for a few days, only to show up again claiming he had been knocked out and dumped in the desert.

Tipping her head to the side Chloe let it thunk against the window. This was the second time she’d lost Lucifer only to find he’d been carted off to the middle of nowhere against his will and left to die. She screwed her eyes shut as she thought of Lucifer lying unconscious, baking in the harsh desert heat.

‘ _Please be alive. You better be alive or so help me there’ll be hell to pay.’_ She thought before shaking her head, anger welling up from the deep, ‘ _Forget that, God and the asshat that took him will have hell to pay.’_

Without warning Dan slammed the breaks on bringing the car to a screeching halt in the middle of the desert road, jerking Chloe out of her meandering thoughts and almost launching Maze through the windshield. A cloud of orange dust rose around the vehicle to cut off their view of the outside world.

Maze turned to face Dan with murder in her eyes as she twirled a knife menacingly.

Dan threw his hands up to placate the furious demon before pointing an accusing finger out the window beyond the settling dust cloud. It was hard to spot really, everything was the same russet colour in the desert. But before them, embedded deep into the rock lay a giant hole easily twice the size of their SUV.

Chloe and Ella leaned around the seats in front to see a ring of flickering blue flames dancing almost merrily along the edge. It looked suspiciously like an impact crater, something you'd expect to find was created by a fallen meteor or other some such space debris. But if it was then where was the army or the air force? Why wasn’t this place already teaming with scientists and military personnel tramping about like a swarm of ants?

Car doors swung cautiously open letting in the sweltering midday heat as they climbed out of the vehicle to investigate.

Standing on the lip of the crater, Ella hunkered down to inspect more closely. “Whatever made this had to have been falling at maximum velocity,” She peered up into the vastness of the sky, “And from pretty high up too.”

Dan wandered closer to peer over the edge, “About how high is ‘pretty high’?” he asked.

Ella stood up, stretching out her legs with a contemplative hum. “Cruising altitude maybe? So somewhere around thirty-seven thousand feet, could be higher though.”

Letting loose a low whistle, Dan shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun as he gazed up into the blue abyss. “You don’t think it could’ve been… y’know? ‘Cause that’s gotta hurt, even for him right?”

Shrugging, Ella turned around in a circle, scrutinising the flat, arid landscape before it rose up to dark, towering mountains in the far distance. “Maybe, I mean, as long as Chloe’s not close by he’s virtually indestructible. At least that’s what Maze said. It’s a long way but if anyone can survive it, it’s our Luce.”

Leaving Dan and Ella to their speculating, Chloe ambled back to the car. It’s not that she didn’t agree with Ella, Lucifer was a survivor through and through, but the prospect of him falling so far and then slamming into the unforgiving rocky ground. It just didn’t bear thinking about.

Maze had barely moved since climbing from the vehicle, her hand gripping the top of the car door, she hadn’t yet taken her eyes off the distant horizon. How she wasn’t sweating her ass off in those tight leather pants, Chloe hadn’t a clue. Then again, she was ‘forged in the bowels of hell’, it probably wasn’t all that hot for her.

Coming to a stop beside the silent demon Chloe voiced the question that had been repeated all afternoon, “Are we close?”

The demon's lips parted as if to reply only to lock up once more. Chloe could see her muscles tense and watched as her eyes narrowed to slits as she turned away from her silent vigil to glare at the empty space to the rear of the SUV.

Seconds later a soft whump sounded as the air displaced to make way for a tall dark man wearing long grey robes. The clothing caused a light frown to crease Chloe’s forehead; it wasn’t long, however, until her eyes were drawn to a more impressive sight. Steel grey wings arched up over his shoulders. He flapped them once, wafting hot air in her face before settling them against his back where they vanished.

Chloe hadn’t noticed Dan and Ella sidling up behind them until she heard Ella’s whispered, “Wow.”

The amused snort to her right brought the moment to an abrupt end and four pairs of eyes came to rest on the demon, three human, one angelic, as she erupted into baying gales of laughter. They all stared at Maze as if she’d finally cracked, that was it, she’d lost it.

Taking deep breaths Maze righted herself, regaining some control, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

“What’s up princess? Nice dress.”

She couldn’t help it, the wisecrack brought forward a somewhat hysterical giggle. Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent any more from escaping, but the damage was done. Ella’s eyes were streaming as she clutched at her sides, silent laughter wracking her frame. Meanwhile, Dan seemed to be having a slight issue breathing, his face turning a rather spectacular shade of red until he couldn’t go any longer and laughter gushed up out of him like a geyser.

Amenadiel’s unamused stare only caused them to break down more, it wasn’t until he released an irritated huff that they all attempted to rein in their laughter. Looking back, Chloe supposed they had been far too tense, they’d been on edge for hours, the last week really. This sudden release was good for them all.

“You done?” Amenadiel queried, brows pulled up high as the smallest of breezes ruffled his robes.

Dan walked forward to place a welcoming hand on the angel's shoulder, “It’s good to see you man, we were worried.” He gave his friend a quick once over, grin quirking his lips. “But seriously dude, what’s with the dress?”

A gusty sigh escaped the dark angel, “It’s not a dress,” He explained slowly, as though they were children asking a particularly dumb question. “It’s a robe. It’s what we all wear in the Silver City.”

Ella came bounding forward to wrap Amenadiel up in one of her patented Lopez hugs. “You were in Heaven? Dude, awesome!” She stepped back to look up at him quizzically, “But why’d you go up? You didn’t say anything.”

The man deflated slightly at the question, eyes dropping to stare at the faded tarmac beneath his feet.

“I- I flew Charlotte up when she… passed.” He murmured eyes still downcast.

For a moment Dan sagged, shoulders dipping as he almost folded in on himself, after processing what Amenadiel said though he rallied, a dim light sparking back up in his eyes. “She’s safe then? In Heaven, she’s happy?”

A benevolent smile overtook Amenadiel’s face, “Yes, I saw to it myself, she’s happy. She wants you to know that she misses you and she’ll see you when it’s your time, but you need to live your life.”

Dan nodded his thanks, a wobbly smile on his lips as his eyes misted over, he swallowed thickly in an effort to contain his emotions. Shuffling over, Ella carefully wrapped an arm around his side, wordlessly giving him the support he needed.

With a sad smile, Chloe turned from her friends to Amenadiel, one simple, pressing question weighing on her mind. “Do you know where Lucifer is? Maze said she could sense him out here.”

Amenadiel raised his arm and gestured at the barren land surrounding them, “Look carefully, Chloe, tell me what you see.”

Shooting him an enquiring look, she turned to inspect the desert. There wasn’t much else to see other than what they’d been staring at since they drove into the desolate sandbox what felt like years ago now. Rocks, sand, some weeds, a Joshua tree or two, some more sand, another crater and… another crater?

Squinting Chloe looked closer, now paying attention to the different shades of sand and rock across the valley, picking out more and more darker patches and lines that were most certainly holes and deep furrows. Big ones at that. There were lots of them, more than she could count and they were scattered haphazardly across the desert floor.

“They’ve been going at it for a while, on this plane and others.” The dark angel continued, “Lucifer at least saw fit to keep it away from the city or any other populated area, but it’s still been damaging.”

Just as Amenadiel finished explaining something smashed into the sand barely fifty metres in front of them, leaving a trail of rising dust in its wake. The force of the impact sent out a shock wave of heated air that slammed into the group, rocking the car and tossing them all to the ground.

Chloe blinked up at the brilliance of the sun, spots dancing around her vision. Her ears were ringing as she rolled over to push herself up from where she landed, jagged pieces of rock digging into her palms. She rose on unsteady legs, leaning on the hood of the car for support.

They could hear the sounds of a raging battle raging within the crimson cloud, Chloe twisted around to rest against the car waiting for the dust to settle. Through the cloud, she could make out a darker shadow standing tall, the outline of enormous wings spread wide in a threatening display of power.

As the airborne sand fell to the ground to reveal pearly white wings stained red and orange, feathers bent and broken in places. They lowered the mighty appendages haltingly, as if the action caused considerable pain, to settle at the angels back. A riot of black curls peek out from between the arches of the wings and Chloe caught her breath when the man faltered and turned to show a pale, bloodied face, dark circles resting above what was once a neatly trimmed and maintained five o’clock shadow.

She couldn’t help the whispered, “Lucifer.” That fell from her lips.

He twitched and lifted his head as if he heard her call, his eyes locking on her as his body tensed and stilled. He gawked in disbelief at Chloe and their assembled friends, their makeshift family, all of them unable to move, letting it sink in that they’re all there.

They had finally found him.

Chloe sucked in a deep, unsteady breath, forcing herself fully to her feet as she went to take a wobbly first step towards him.

He’s okay, a little worse for wear, but alive nonetheless. A litany of cuts decorated his torso and thighs, sluggishly oozing blood, his once pristine shirt hanging in tattered ruins.

Her eyes gravitate to movement behind Lucifer, to a dusty and equally bedraggled figure clawing its way out of the hole Lucifer had just beaten it into. The same golden wings that whisked the devil away from the loft looming behind them, primaries sharpening to deadly points.

Lucifer was still fixated on her as the other angel leapt to its feet, surging forward as they drew a short sword out of a scabbard hanging from their belt.

Chloe’s eyes widened with fear, she knew she’d never get there in time, she wouldn’t be fast enough, all she could do was scream and hope that her devil would be fast enough.

“Lucifer!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay, so this may have taken a little longer than anticipated... But 10-12 hour shifts at work have been kicking my butt all week, boy has it been busy. But here we are, at last, the final chapter to this fic. Feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing from you all! Hope you guys enjoy! :D

“Lucifer!”

Chloe’s desperate cry rang across the barren basin. Leaping forward, Maze took her arm in an almost bruising grip but Chloe barely noticed, all of her attention frantically focussed on the still immobile devil.

Maze growled, low and dark, from her protective position at her side. From the corner of her eye she could see Amenadiel also taking up a defensive stance in front of Dan and Ella as if to shield them from what may come next, his expression dull and foreboding but also seemingly resigned.

“It’s Michael.” The name was spat from the dark angels' lips as though he was uttering a curse, that to simply speak the name would bring the golden angels wrath down upon them all.

Bringing her arm up, Chloe twisted underneath and spun herself around, breaking the demons hold. What use was it being a cop if she didn’t know how to protect herself? The bounty hunter grunted in surprise as Chloe took off at a dead sprint towards Lucifer and the encroaching Michael. The thud of her boots as she ran, the speed and force of it, jarring all the way up her body to bounce her brain.

But she was always, always going to be too slow. Before she had even made it halfway Michael thrust his sword arm forward and all Chloe could do was watch.

It was like it was all happening in slow motion. The world was crawling by so painfully, agonisingly slowly. She didn’t see the sword pierce his skin but she sure as hell saw the tip of the blade push through his chest, parting tanned flesh like a knife through butter, and it just kept on going. Slicing through the dirtied rags that used to be top of the line Armani until it came to a juddering stop when the hilt met his spine.

Over Lucifer’s shoulder Chloe caught a glimpse of the manic glint shining through Michael’s pale blue eyes, they were fever bright, frenzied. At that moment she knew there would be no reasoning with him, he was too far gone, lost to his own delusions of right and wrong, good and evil.

Lucifer juddered at the impact, eyes bulging in their sockets as the air was knocked from his lungs. It wasn’t over though, Michael kept on pushing, lifting Lucifer from the floor with the blade of his sword and let his feet dangle lifelessly in the air above the dusty ground.

This was all her fault. She made him mortal. If she hadn’t been there, he wouldn’t have been distracted and he would have won. He had been winning until he saw them, saw her. Oh God, what had she done?

Just like that, reality snapped back into place like a rubber band. Time returned to its normal stumbling pace as Michael withdrew his blade allowing Lucifer to fall back to earth. How many times had he fallen now? Too many, far too many.

Lucifer’s feet hit the rough ground sending a shock wave up through him before he toppled forward and came crunching down onto his knees. All the while his eyes didn’t leave her, didn’t blink. Even as he started to slump, listing over to the side. Yet his eyes held no judgement, all she could see swirling in their molten depths was awe and maybe just the slightest spark of hope.

Soon enough Chloe was skidding to a stop in front of him in time to prevent him from falling on his face. She’d never hear the end of it if he did something so mundane as break his nose just because she was close by and couldn’t catch him in time. If there was one thing Lucifer was good at, it was whinging. He could do it better than most three-year-olds.

She held him up, resting his drooping head on her shoulder. His breaths were shallow and slow, the wet gurgling in his throat as he tried to breathe made her own chest constrict in panic.

This was too much, too much. She couldn’t handle it, she couldn’t lose him, not like this, not ever. He was hers and she was never in the habit of letting go easily; it was part of the reason why her marriage with Dan had lasted as long as it had; she was too damn stubborn to let go.

Raising her hand, she rested trembling fingers on the nape of his neck, threading them into his dark curls as she cradled him to her like she did Trixie when she was scared or sick. As the seconds ticked by Chloe could feel him slipping away, his body growing heavier, his limbs slack and loose, frighteningly similar to the bodies of the newly dead. Limp and pliable.

Without realising she’d started to speak so softly she wasn’t even sure Lucifer would be able to hear it while rocking them back and forth, trying to impart at least a small measure of comfort. “C’mon Lucifer, stay with me.” She was long past caring about how her voice warbled and cracked, “Just… just stay, okay? Don’t go, please.”

Sobs wracked her tiny frame as she squeezed Lucifer to her as tightly as she dared without causing him any further pain, pressing her cheek to the side of his head and feeling his stuttering heart beating against her chest.

Obviously tired of watching the show, Michael seized the opportunity, raised his sword and prepared to deliver the final blow, uncaring as to whether Chloe was in the way. The blade sang as it sliced down through the air, its edge eager to bite into the devil once more. Chloe scrunched her eyes shut tight, bracing herself and refusing to let go of her partner, ignoring the sounds of a scuffle and muffled yells from behind as Amenadiel and Maze restrained their friends.

An unknowable amount of time had slid past when Chloe cautiously pried her eyes open to take in the blinding brightness of the world around them. Slowly, she twisted her head to glance up at Michael. What was going on? Had he changed his mind? _Unlikely_ , was the first thought that drifted through the thick molasses of her mind.

Squinting up at the wrathful angel, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden intrusion of light. As the world filled in, colours and shapes returning, she gasped at the sight before her. Lucifer’s arm was raised and shaking with inconceivable effort. Following his arm up she found his hand grasping the blade of the sword in a vice-like grip, tiny crimson beads welling up where steel met skin before trickling down his arm, marking out the trail of a gruesome maze.

Chloe hadn’t even felt him move, she hadn’t thought he’d be capable of doing much more than breathing; he had been barely clinging on to life. Now here he was protecting her at the risk of himself, again. She almost huffed a light laugh, he was her very own guardian devil.

With a sharp jerk, Lucifer twisted his wrist, snapping the blade. Throwing the ethereal metal to the side, he rose to unsteady feet with a feral, otherworldly growl that reverberated through Chloe’s very being, shaking her right to the marrow of her bones and setting every nerve tingling.

Lucifer dove forward, tackling Michael around the waist but before they hit the ground they disappear. Moments later they’re slamming into the desert floor not far away, Lucifer with a tight grip on the back of Michael's skull, driving his face deep into the jagged rock. Lucifer kept pressing down, eyes alight with furious fire, teeth bared in a snarling grimace.

Michael struggled beneath him, wriggling and writhing and undulating, trying anything to throw his brother from his back. His arms thrashing and flailing through the air in a desperate attempt to grab at Lucifer only succeeded in tearing the already destroyed shirt off the enraged devil. Still clutching the stained fabric, the angel waved it through the air, almost mimicking a white flag signalling his surrender.

Dashing towards the newly formed crater Chloe cautiously slid down the side and approached the devil, placing a gentle hand on Lucifer’s back just above his wings. As he turned slightly to face her, she ran her hand along his shoulder and up to cup his stubbled cheek. Still, he barely moved, muscles strong bands of steel, unbreakable.

“Lucifer, let him go, this isn't you.” She pleaded, crouching down beside him. “Prove him wrong, show him you’re a good man.”

His eyes lock with hers, blazing hellfire meeting the cool azure of her blue gaze. He breathed in deeply once, twice and a third time and she watched as the fire flickered and faded until deep chocolate brown is all that remains.

Chloe smiled tremulously, “C'mon, let's go home.”

Twining their fingers together Chloe dragged Lucifer up and out of the crater, he followed her wordlessly. Once they crest the lip of the crater, they come to a stop and Lucifer can't help but look down at her in bewilderment, onyx eyes swirling with more emotions than she can count, and doubtless, more than he even knew or understood himself.

Pulling him away from the edge, Chloe turned to face him, her anxious blue gaze inspecting him closely.

“You’re still you, you're not the devil, not to me, not to any of us.” Chloe held her breath as her hand travelled down his torso, ghosting over the now non-existent wound, a faint, jagged white line was all that remained from the fatal attack. Glancing back up at the still silent devil she saw Lucifer staring down at her in wonder.

He haltingly raised his arm and reached forward to tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear, the back of his fingers trailing affectionately down her cheek. Chloe smiled and leant into his tender touch, reaching up she took his hand in her own, squeezing slightly in reassurance.

So lost in the moment as she was, she didn’t notice Michael sneaking up on them. But before the angel could strike yet again Lucifer's hand snaked out, quicker than lightning, grabbing him by the collar of his robes and halting his ambush.

Not taking his eyes off Chloe he finally spoke, voice rough with disuse, “You might want to go back, love.” He advised as his eyes began to glow once more. This time his eyes don’t start to smoulder and blaze with demonic hellfire, but rather they glow with the ethereal power of divine wrath.

As she backed off slowly toward their friends, retracing her earlier footprints, Lucifer watched her like a hawk, his gaze unerring and steady.

When she drew level with Amenadiel, she heard him murmur in surprise, “Samael.”. The name dropping out, tumbling from his lips naturally and with ease.

As Chloe reached their ragtag group of friends, Lucifer’s power starts to build, now free of all constraints. She stared, watching enthralled as lightning crackled in small strips around Lucifer, the air becoming charged and heavy, the smell of ozone almost nauseating as it overpowered her mortal senses.

Seeing Chloe back to relative safety, Lucifer turned his head, his eyes boring into Michael. When he spoke his voice is low but full of power. “You may be the sword of God, brother, the Silver City’s mighty general. But this time I have something to fight for, and I will not let you take them away from me.”

Flicking his wrist he tossed Michael into the dirt and brought his arms close into his chest, palms facing each other, and power unlike any Chloe has ever felt grew, welling up from the very core of his being.

A pinprick of light formed between the devil's hands and as he spread his arms wide it expanded. It doesn't stop until it's the size of a small house, before Lucifer rapidly tucked his arms back in, compressing the burning sphere into a roiling ball of pure energy. He pulled back his right arm, like a pitcher gearing up to bowl a wicked fastball, before using his wings to propel himself a few feet from the dusty ground. As he descended upon Michaels cowering figure, he brought his hand down to deliver the final blow, his final judgement. 

And the light bringer said, let there be light: and there was light.

The blinding burst of light that followed arrived moments before the deafening shock wave that rumbled through the ground and threw them all from their feet.

Chloe had no idea how long she’d been laying on the ground, pawing blindly at the dusty earth. After that phenomenal release of energy, she was having a hard time figuring out which way was up never mind deciphering how her legs were supposed to work. How did that go again? Push up onto knees first? Yeah, definitely knees first, don’t want to be giving the ground a hug again any time soon. Then carefully, one foot then the other and up we go. Might be a good idea to hold on to the car too if it was close enough, just to be on the safe side.

_‘Right, plan set, now put it into motion, Chloe.’_ She thought with a grimace as she rolled to put her hands underneath her. This was going to be more difficult than she imagined.

A distant rumble rocked the earth again, not as furious as the first one but still enough to set her teeth chattering in her skull. But it seemed to be enough to jumpstart her disobedient body back into minor functionality like an ancient engine of Dan’s old beat up truck.

Blinking furiously to adjust her vision, Chloe scrambled to wobbly feet in time to see Lucifer sauntering towards them as if he was taking a pleasant summer stroll through a peaceful park, not a care in the world.

She was running before she even knew her legs were moving. When she was close enough, she launched herself into his arms, burying her face into his neck and breathing him in, she held on for all she was worth.

Lucifer’s arms came up to encircle her, one hand threading through her hair and resting on the crown of her head, as he held her tight. His warm strength reassuring. 

Misty eyes flickered open and gawked at what now lay beyond the devil. Gradually she pulled back, linking their fingers together as she peered around him to get a better view.

What lay beyond was pretty good proof as to the kind of immense power wielded by an archangel, fallen or not. A dark scar was now carved into the surface of the desert, marring the once flat rock. Upon first glance its size could easily rival that of the grand canyon, you’d probably be able to see it from space. Oh boy, scientists everywhere were going to have a field day over this.

“Wow man, think you went a bit overboard there?” Dan piped up, a shaky lopsided grin stretched across his face as he approached, still on unsteady feet. He looked a little pale, but if he was trying to crack a joke she knew he'd be all right.

Ella came springing forward, excitable as ever. “Aww, was that awesome or what?! You just gave the Mojave a facelift dude _and_ you barely broke a sweat!”

Maze sauntered up, calm as can be, a smug smirk etched into sharp features. “Impressive, didn't think you had it in you to do that sort of thing again.”

Tearing her eyes away from the yawning chasm Chloe focused back on Lucifer, “Good question actually... What _did_ you just do?”

It was Amenadiel who stepped in with an answer, a wry grin quirking his lips. “He created, collapsed and then threw a star into Michaels' face.”

There were no other words for it, a devilish grin spread across Lucifer's handsome features. “Blunt as ever brother, but quite right nonetheless. And I daresay he deserved it, definitely long overdue that was.” He stated before looking down at Chloe and their entwined hands, onyx eyes softening in that way that made her want to melt. “What do you say we get out of here, hmm? Think I’ve had enough of deserts to last a lifetime and then some.”

Tears welled up in her eyes, they clung to her lashes as she spoke, a nervous but nevertheless joyous smile spreading across her lips. She squeezed his hand. “Let’s go home.”

Lucifer squeezed back as he tucked a wayward strand of gold behind her ear before he nodded, resolute. “Home.”


End file.
